


Aim

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Response to Tea and Swiss Roll December Amnesty Challenge.  Prompt - "Aim"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aim

**Author's Note:**

> Response to Tea and Swiss Roll December Amnesty Challenge. Prompt - "Aim"

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/123897/123897_original.jpg)


End file.
